disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessie Prescott
Jessica "Jessie" Santiago Prescott is a 24-year-old girl from Texas, and the protagonist of Disney Channel's live-action television program of the same name. Rebelling against her father, a strict Marine Sergeant, Jessie moved to New York City to realize her dreams, becoming nanny to the four Ross kids. Biography Jessie was born and raised in Fort Hood, a rural town in Texas. Her father is in the Marine Corps, and she often describes him as being strict but soft. At age eighteen, Jessie got the sudden desire to follow her dreams and moved to New York City as she believed that the place was where dreams came true. She'd told her father that she "had a great job", but actually had no idea where she was going to work. While in a taxi, Jessie realized that her wallet was missing and she had no money. This lead to her being thrown out of the cab, right outside an apartment building. Incidentally, she became the nanny of a high profile couple's four childern, Emma, Luke, Ravi and Zuri Ross. Background Personality Jessie is a warm-hearted, friendly and kind person. She is always willing to help others, especially the Ross Kids, and tries her best to achieve goals. Even though she can get extremely jealous and annoyed at times, Jessie does her best to make things right at the end. She describes her romantic life to be very embarrassing and sad and states that she has never been on a date where something hasn't gone wrong. She has a fear of Port-a-Potties, but she gets over it in "A Doll's Outhouse". Also, in the Star Wars' episode, it is revealed she dislikes rats. Jessie is an idealistic, optimistic, well-rounded starry-eyed teen who does her best to aim high. She was a straight A-student and Class of 2011 high school graduate in school. Not only that, but she has a squeaky clean record. She knows how to fly a helicopter and loves music. In the meantime, she moved to New York City to live her dream. She is currently working as a nanny for the Ross kids. Despite being friendly, she can be aggressive, and threatening, when others push her to her limits, despite this she nearly always does the right thing. Physical appearance Jessie has fair skin, long light auburn hair with bangs, hazel eyes, and voluptuous yet firm strong powerful built. She has a round, plump face and full lips. She usually curls her medium-length hair but can be seen with straight hair in some episodes. Her outfits are always colorful, and she wears both dresses and blouses, jeans, tights etc. Jessie's most worn type of footwear appears to be boots, heels, and sandals, and she is very rarely seen wearing sneakers. Career Jessie Prescott currently works as a nanny to a rich family. To begin with, Mr. Prescott, her father didn't approve of her getting a job, as a nanny, in 2011, but she claimed that he chilled, when he had heard she had a great job in New York. Zuri, a seven-year-old girl, invited her to be her nanny and she met the three other kids. Christina Ross let her work, as a nanny. However, she was almost fired by saying that they weren't there for their child Emma. Powers and Abilities *'Physical Strength:' Jessie is physically strong, to the point of being to being able to lift or move heavy objects. She's also been capable of breaking through locked wooden doors using just her hands. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Jessie has extensive training in unarmed combat, being capable of fighting off three opponents simultaneously. *'Sharpshooter:' Jessie is a expert sharpshooter. She's also qualified with sniper rifles. *'Pilot Qualifications:' She is a fully qualified helicopter pilot. Although she is also capable of flying light airplanes if necessary. *'Military Protocols:' She's fully educated as to military command structures and protocols due to her military education. Gallery Trivia *She likes to sing. *She is a talented musician who can play the guitar. *She is a songwriter. *She thinks using a cockney British accent is fun. *She was left alone on Prom night for the entire Drill team back in Texas. *Has a huge family that includes a marine dad, an uncle that likes Katy Perry, another uncle that trains gophers, badgers and possums, an aunt that wears a belly shirt, and a grandma that used to be a crossing guard. *Her grandmother might be dead. *She has catlike reflexes, can open chestnut shell with just squeezing her hand, and is very fast and sneaky. *She likes Jordan Taylor and his movie, Vampires in the Mist, an obvious parody of Twilight. Jessie keeps a shrine to Jordan on the inside of her closet door. *She has had many heartbreaks. *She is banned from the state of Oklahoma according to her in Badfellas. *Since her father was in the army, she had to get a lot of clothes nearby there which make Emma and Zuri disgusted. *Jessie's rival nanny is nanny Agatha. *Jessie knows how to fly/land a plane. As shown in "We Are So Grounded". *Jessie has the same shoe size as Emma. *She can whistle very well. *She can hail a taxi. *She has noise-making animal slippers, like Bailey who has duck-quack making slippers and is also portrayed by Debby Ryan. *She is an only child. *She has similarities to Sofia - both have auburn hair, both their widowed parent (Miranda, Mr. Prescott) got married again, they both have two stepsiblings which are male and female (Amber and James for Sofia, Darla and Caleb for Jessie), both their stepsisters are mean, snobby and selfish (although Amber reformed while Darla did not). Both their names were in the lyrics in their show's theme songs. Ravi's actor Karan Brar is also on Sofia the First as Prince Zandar. *According to Luke, in "Badfellas", Jessie is a bad singer. But in "One Day Wonders", she can sing very well. *Similarly, in "Austin & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Year", her songwriting is described as terrible, but in "One Day Wonders", the song she wrote was actually good. *Jessie has a scar on her left arm from a barbwire cut she sustained during an obstacle course while on her dad's military base as a child. *Jessie is the first protagonist of a Disney Channel show to be at least 20. *Jessie is also the first protagonist to experience marriage. *She Teamed Up With Spider-Man Reception Jessie was named the 5th best role model according to Common sense Media, saying: "As a nanny, Jessie always has the kids' best interests at heart. She's responsible and caring, and she even encourages the mom and dad on the show to be better parents. She's also not afraid to speak her mind when she disagrees with someone. Even though Jessie's life isn't the most realistic (this is a Disney comedy, after all), young kids won't mind a bit. Instead, they'll see a thoroughly likable character who stays optimistic as she navigates a new city and a new job, showing kids the value of maintaining a positive attitude in the face of a challenge."http://www.commonsensemedia.org/new/10-best-tv-role-models References es:Jessie Prescott Category:Jessie characters Category:Disney characters Category:Lovers Category:Live-action characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Singing characters Category:Pilots Category:American characters Category:Heroines Category:Nannies Category:Austin & Ally characters Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Good Luck Charlie characters Category:Military characters Category:Time travelers